Plants vs. Zombies 2
is a tower defense game to be released by PopCap Games that is currently in production. It is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. ''It will be released on iOS on summer 2013, PopCap is going to release it on other platforms, like PC and Android later on. The game is about time travel. See here for more information. Known areas *Wild West *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas Update History *August 20, 2012: ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 is announced. *October 19, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is renamed Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *January 16, 2013, A release date is announced: June 30, 2013. *May 6, 2013. A new release date is announced: July, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''is renamed ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the first trailer was released to YouTube. *June 3, 2013: Another YouTube trailer is made, this reveals PopCap is making the game be released first on iOS and Android, and on other platforms later on. Said trailer features Crazy Dave preparing to go back in time. *June 13, 2013: Three "secret transmissions" from the game are publicly revealed, one for each area. *June 26, 2013: PopCap Games announced that Plants vs. Zombies 2 will be delayed to later in the summer. Plants So far 22 plants return from the first game, five of which are now premium plants - marked by an asterisk (*) - that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money before they can be used. The majority of losses from the first game are due to environmental differences between the levels of the two games. For example, there are no nighttime or Pool levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, and because of this, no mushrooms or water plants are present. Additionally, nine new plants have so far been announced bringing the grand total up to 31. Returning plants *Sunflower (50 sun) *Peashooter (100 sun) *Wall-nut (50 sun) *Potato Mine (25 sun) *Cabbage-pult (100 sun) *Grave Buster (0 sun) *Twin Sunflower (125 sun) *Repeater (200 sun) *Snow Pea* (? sun) *Kernel-pult (100 sun) *Spikeweed (100 sun) *Cherry Bomb (150 sun) *Spikerock (250 sun) *Threepeater (300 sun) *Squash* (? sun) *Split Pea (125 sun) *Torchwood* (? sun) *Tall-nut (125 sun) *Jalapeno* (? sun) *Melon-pult (325 sun) *Winter Melon (500 sun) *Imitater* *Marigold Only in loading screen *Starfruit Probability New plants *Bloomerang (175 sun) *Iceberg Lettuce (0 sun) *Bonk Choy (150 sun) *Snapdragon (150 sun) *Coconut Cannon (400 sun) *Jumping Bean (50 sun) *Chili Bean (50 sun) *Lightning Reed (125 sun) *Pea Pod (125 sun) Plants Gallery PVZIAT Bamboomerang copy.png|Bloomerang PVZIAT Bonk Choy copy.png|Bonk Choy PVZIAT Coconut Canon copy.png|Coconut Cannon File:PVZIAT_Red_Beancpry.png|Chili Bean File:PVZIAT_Pea_Podcopy.png|A Pea Pod filled with Peashooters File:PVZIAT_Kerne2l_pult.png|Kernel-pult File:PVZIAT_Dragonfruit2.png|Snapdragon File:PVZAIT_Plants1copy.png|Lightning Reed Snow Cabbage.PNG|Iceberg Lettuce Jumping Bean.PNG|Jumping Bean New twin sunflower.png|Twin Sunflower New....uhhh mine plant... heh.png|Potato Mine New peashooter.png|Peashooter New cabbage pult.png|Cabbage-pult PVZIAT Sunflower.png|Sunflower PVZIAT_3peater.png|Threepeater PVZIAT_Wall.png|Wall-nut PVZIAT Gatling.png|A Peashooter powered up by Plant Food to become a Gatling Pea Weird nut.jpg|A Wall-nut powered up by Plant Food Image.jpg|Grave Buster PVZIAT_Spikeweed.png|Spikeweed Split Pea IAT.PNG|Split Pea Vgbh.png|Marigold Tallnut.png|Tall-nut Frostpea.png|Snow Pea Squosh.png|Squash Reapet.png|Repeater Power.png|Unnamed plant Melon.png|Melon-pult Jalap.png|Jalapeno Imitattterrr.png|Imitater Freez melon.png|Winter Melon Gg.png|Cherry Bomb Fire tree.png|Torchwood PVZ2 starfuit.jpeg|Starfruit Zombies Gallery Note: Some of the Zombies' name are not offical, please fix it you know their real name! PVZIAT MummyZombie.jpg|Mummy Zombie Mummy.png|Conehead Mummy Zombie PVZIAT PharaohZombie3.png|Buckethead Mummy Zombie PVZIAT PharaohZombie copy.png|Ra Zombie PVZIAT PharaohZombie2.png|Ramesses Zombie PVZIAT CowboyZombiecopy.png|Cowboy Zombie PVZIAT CowboyZombie2copy.png|Poncho Zombie PVZIAT PirateZombie2.jpg|Pirate Zombie PVZIAT PirateCaptainZombie.jpg|Captain Hook Zombie PvZIAT Yeti.png|Zombie Yeti Pirate COne.png|Conehead Pirate Zombie Conehead Cowboy.png|Conehead Cowboy Zombie Swinging Zombie.png|Swinging Pirate Zombie Treasure Hunter Zombie.png|Treasure Hunter Zombie Zombie_Bullrider.png|Bullrider Zombie Camel Board Zombies.png|Camel Board Zombies Zombies without images *Piano Zombie *Zombie Chickens Gameplay PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot15.png PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png Trailers File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer File:Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing the Pirate Seas File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing the Wild West Trivia *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. This refers to how Squash is now a Premium plant. *In the game, graves block the user's shots. Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time